une partie à trois qui finit à cinq
by atsumimag
Summary: ne laisser jamais trois jeunes gens avec de l'alcool, seuls dans une maison au milieu de tout. surtout losqu'il n'a qu'une fille pour deux Hommes. Anko vs Kakashi Iruka.


Une partie à trois qui finit à cinq

L'histoire est de moi mais les personnages sont de Masashi Kishimoto. Les pensées des personnages sont en italique et les dialogues en gras. En début de chaque phrase de dialogue il y aura l'initiale de chaque personnage pour que l'on sache qui parle dans la deuxième partie.

__________________________________________________________________________

- **Hein ?! Quoi ?** S'exclamèrent trois jeunes gens dans le bureau du Maître Hokage.

- **On se calme les jeunes ! C'est juste pour quelques jours. **

**- Oh oh ! Si j'ai bien compris je vais devoir vivre pendant quelques jours avec ses deux là, **prononça la seule femme présente dans la pièce.

**-Qu'est que tu entends par ces deux là ?**demanda l'ainé des deux jeunes hommes.

**- Ce n'est pas très sympa. **Dit le plus jeune, même s'ils n'ont que sept mois de différence, mais une année plus que la jeune femme.

**-oui et c'est un ordre. **_Bonjour l'angoisse !_

Les trois jeunes se retrouvèrent alors enfermer dans une maison loin de tout, protéger par une unité d'Anbu a un kilomètre de la maison, pour leurs laisser un peu de liberté.

**Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter çà ?** se demanda à voix haute le plus jeune des deux hommes qui se prénommait Iruka.

**Je ne veux même pas imaginer la véritable « raison » de notre présence ici !**lui répondit son ainé qui n'était que le célèbre ninja copieur, Kakashi.

**Moi je se serai plutôt pourquoi on m'a collé avec vous deux !**répliqua la jeune femme qui s'appelait Anko. Elle n'était pas très heureuse de se trouver en compagnie deux jeunes hommes qui ne manquait pas de la reluqué du coin de l'œil quand elle ne les observait pas.

Heureusement pour eux, la maison avait trois chambres avec une salle de bain dans chaque chambre, pas besoin de faire la queue ou de se disputer qui ira le premier ou le dernier pour se laver. Sauf il n'y avait qu'un seul WC, une grande salle de séjour, qui servait aussi de salle à manger, et un coin cuisine, ils avaient décidé que pour la cuisine chacun se débrouillait et faisait sa vaisselle, en bref lave ce qui utilisait. L'ennuie c'était qui n'avait rien pour s'occuper, on leur avait retiré tout leurs effet personnel qui n'est pas des vêtements.

Et la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire c'était de faire la sieste, manger, boire en particulier de l'alcool il y en avait à foisons, et jouer au jeu de société qu'Anko avait trouvé au fond d'un placard.

Ce jeu de société est un peu particulier, c'est un jeu où l'on se pose des questions très intime, les questions inscrites sur des cartes plus tu réponds aux questions plus tu gagnes des points. Un soir les trois jeunes, s'ennuyaient tellement qu'ils ont décidé d'y jouer.

**K : - honneur aux dames. **Assit d'un coté d'un des canapés de l'autre Iruka, et Anko en face des deux hommes.

**A : - ok,…, **tire la première carte**, alors la première question,…, **la lit**, qu'elle est votre orientation sexuelle ?**

**K & I : - BI !** dit-ils en cœur.

**A : - oh ! Çà commence bien.** _Je sais maintenant que j'ai une chance sur deux de me faire violer par l'un de ses de là !_

**K : - bah au moins on est franc ! **Attaquant la troisième bouteille de saké.

**I : - et toi t'es plutôt quoi ?** Curieux de savoir.

**A : - euh, …, hétéro. **Gênée de devoir répondre.

**I : - seconde question, …., est- ce que vous coucheriez avec ceux qui font ce jeu avec vous ?**haussement des sourcils de chacun, car ils se demandaient si oui ou non ils le feraient si l'occasion leurs étaient donnés.

**K : - bah, tu parles d'une question !** Avala un autre verre de saké.

**A : - répond c'est tout! Perso, je ne sais pas, peut-être. **Buvais son verre à une de ses vitesses.

**K : - oui, pourquoi pas. **Se servi un autre verre et rempli celui d'Anko à la même occasion, un sourire narquois avait apparue aux lèvres de Kakashi, et Iruka et Anko se regardèrent, se demandant si Kakashi rigolait pas.

**I : -pareil qu'Anko. **Ne voulant pas dire ce qu'il pensait réellement et vida son verre et commença à ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille. _Je coucherai bien avec eux deux, individuellement ou en même temps !_

**K : - nouvelle question, …, qu'elle est pour mes dames la taille de votre soutien-gorge, et messieurs la taille de pénis ?** _Rien de plus humiliant !_

**A :- euh,… **encore plus gênée que tout à l'heure, envala à nouveau son verre de saké très vite.**  
K : - on le sait tu en porte pas, 18**

**I : - 17,** ne connaissant pas exactement combien elle mesurait.

**A : - je veux voir.** Sourire au coin des lèvres._ Montrez-moi donc que je constate._

**K & I : - voir quoi ?**effrayer par la demande de leur camarade féminine.

**A :- bah si vous ne mentez pas !** Elle tenait la carte suivante de celle tirée par Kakashi.

**K & I : - pardon ?!** Encore plus inquiets.

**A : - quatrième question, prouvez ce que vous avez dit à la question précédente. Sinon gage si vous ne voulez pas prouvez ou si vous avez menti ! **Buvais un autre verre, et leurs montrant la carte.

**K & I : - euh,….** Ils devaient se résinier, ils avalèrent leurs verre un cul sec pour se donner du courage et baissèrent leurs pantalons.

**A : - au la vache !** _Nom de dieu ils sont tout les deux monté comme des chevaux !_

**K : - il n'y a pas de vache !** Regarda celle de son camarde pour comparer.** Euh Iruka t'es sure qu'elle fait que 17 ? Je trouve qu'elle est plus grande que la mienne.**_ Elle est plus grosse mais il a un beau petit cul !_

**I : - euh, je n'en sais rien. **Se rhabillant tout les deux.

**A : - peu importe la taille vous êtes mieux montrez que tout les gars que j'ai pu me faire aujourd'hui !** Vraiment impressionner par la taille des services trois pièces des deux garçons.

**I : - vraiment ?** Gêné, et surpris.

**A : - ouais !** Insista-elle.

**K : - …** presque devenu jaloux d'Iruka.

**I : suivante,…**

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'ils en puissent plus et toujours en vidant les bouteilles de saké les unes derrière les autres.

Le lendemain qu'en Anko refit surface, il se devait être en fin d'après-midi, ses deux camarades ne se trouvaient plus dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle alla regardez dans leurs chambre pour voir si ils n'étaient pas. Kakashi n'était pas dans la sienne mais elle cru l'entendre dans la chambre d'Iruka. Elle les découvrit en train de faire l'amour sur le lit, elle n'avait qu'entrouvert la porte que de deux centimètres, Iruka se faisait défoncer le cul par Kakashi qui enchainait les coups de queue. Anko continuait à les observer copuler ensemble, _ils prennent vraiment leurs pieds_, pendant leurs dernières vingt minute, car ils semblaient être à bout, ça devait faire au moins de bonne heure qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air, pendant laquelle elle était assise au sol adossé au mur ce mordant une main et de l'autre main se doigtait, voir les deux hommes se mouvoir ainsi l'avait émoustillé. Ils lui avaient donné l'envie de faire l'amour. Anko par je ne sais quelle folie, surement le reste d'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang, pénétra dans la chambre, se mit nue devant les deux hommes qui ne débandaient points. Surpris par la jeune femme ne refusaient pas sa proposition qui n'était que « prenez moi tout les deux ».

Le temps qu'elle réagit, de ce qu'elle venait de leurs demander, elle se retrouva jambes écartées sur le lit, Iruka lui léchant la chatte et Kakashi dans son dos lui mordillant les oreilles en son cou tout en lui massant les seins et pinçant ses tétons. Elle se laissa faire car les deux hommes lui donnaient du plaisir et qu'elle en avait envie.

**Prenez-moi**, s'écria telle après avoir jouir des préliminaires effectués de ses deux partenaires.

**Tout les deux ? **lui demanda en murmurant Kakashi à l'oreille d'Anko.

**Oui !**

A cette réponse elle sentit Kakashi la pénétra par derrière et Iruka la prise par devant, la sensation des deux bites en elle, se frottant a la paroi qui séparait son vagin de son anus, à chaque va et viens des deux hommes, la faisait hurler de plaisir. Elle cru qu'à chaque seconde atteindre l'orgasme. C'est ainsi que Anko pendant plusieurs heures se retrouva prise en sandwich entre les deux hommes l'un dans son vagin l'autre dans son anus et chacun leurs tour (chaque fois qu'ils jouissaient ils changeaient) et lui massait ou pinça les seins ou autres partie du corps d'Anko, dans diverses positions, sur le lit, le bureau, par terre, debout au milieu de la pièce, debout contre le mur, la salle de bain, plus ils baissaient, plus ils avaient envie de continuer.

Anko en était au septième ciel en demandait encore et encore, les deux hommes admiraient la jeune femme qui se tortillait sur leur pénis. A aucun moment de leur partie de jambes en l'air Anko ne suça un des deux hommes.

Ils finissaient leurs partie à trois, Anko avec la bite de Kakashi et celle d'Iruka dans son vagin jouissant tout se qu'il leurs restaient. Ils s'endormirent tout les trois après cette dernière action, ils n'avaient plus de force.

A leurs réveille, ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils venaient de faire une bêtise, ils avaient couches ensemble sous l'emprise de l'alcool (et sans capote, aie, les garçons se sont dit qu'Anko devait prendre la pilule alors pas de risque) tout trois décidèrent de ne plus en parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Deux jours plus tard ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Sauf que deux mois plus tard, Kakashi et Iruka furent convoqués à l'hôpital, Anko s'était évanouie dans la rue à cause de forte nausées.

Elle était enceinte, elle ne prend pas la pilule car elle en est allergique et elle ne savait pas rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis la nuit passées avec Kakashi et Iruka. Elle apprit en même temps qu'eux la plus ou moins bonne nouvelle.

Et le médecin leurs annonça, que les deux jeunes hommes avaient autant de chance qu'ils soient tout les deux, le père d'un des enfants qu'attendaient Anko, elle attend des jumeaux sauf que chaque fœtus avait sa propre poche à l'intérieur de l'utérus d'Anko, qu'il a en qu'un qui soit le père. Le médecin leurs dit aussi qu'il ne pourrait déterminé de manière génétique qui était le père qu'a la naissance des enfants. Ce qu'il fessait qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de décision sur le fait si Anko peut les gardez ou avorter. Kakashi cela lui fessait ni chaud ni froid de devenir père, il en avait rien à faire que Anko les garde ou non, sauf si il venait être bien le père de ses enfant il l'aiderait de manière financière et les garderait quand Anko aura besoin d'aide. Quant à Iruka il n'avait aucune envie qu'Anko les garde, il ne voulait pas se retrouver papa, du moins pas tout de suite, et pas à cause d'un accident parce qu'il était encore ivre.

Et pour Anko, certes elle n'aurait pas voulu tomber enceinte par accident, mais préférait les gardez car elle se disait que c'était peut être sa seule chance d'avoir un jour des enfants.

Et sept mois plus tard un petit garçon et une petite fille naissaient, le garçon était d'Iruka, et la fille de Kakashi. Iruka fut comme même heureux qu'Anko n'ai pas avorté, il était devenu complètement gaga de son fils au bout de deux minutes passées dans ses bras.

Anko était heureuse de voir que chacun des pères de ses enfants accepter leurs enfants, sauf qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter comment élever deux enfants ayant un père différent, certes ils l'ont aidés chacun à leurs tour, pendant sa grossesse mais là çà allait être plus dure.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que dans l'heure qui a suivit la naissance de ses bébés, les deux papas se mirent d'accord pour vivre tout les cinq sous le même toit.

Afin de ne pas séparer le frère de la sœur et/ou de leur mère une semaine sur deux, les deux hommes voulaient former en quelque sorte une famille stable pour leurs enfants.


End file.
